The Brave and the Bold Accords
|date = 12/22/11 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106903 |termin = 01/14/13 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=114770 |status = Downgraded |color = darkred }} The Brave and the Bold Accords, also known as Götterdämmerungsbegrüßung (Greetings Ragnarok), was a Mutual Defense Pact between the Ascended Republic of Elite States (ARES) and the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) announced on December 22, 2011 shortly before the Grudge War. It was unilaterally downgraded to a protectorate over ARES by the RIA with the Proclamation regarding the Protection of the Ascended Elite on January 14, 2013. Treaty text This treaty is drafted in good faith and is based upon the ideas of respect, cooperation, and mutual growth. The Ascended Republic of Elite States and the Random Insanity Alliance hereby set forth the following rules. In the interest of friendly relations, to declare war by one of a signatory alliance upon another of a signatory alliance is prohibited. Should a certain situation arise where a former state of affairs is interrupted and replaced by the next state of affairs – being war – between two or more members of the alliances, the leaders of both will strive to negotiate peace. If one of the combatants refuses to cease fire and accept peace, he or she will be dealt with accordingly in a manner that is to be agreed upon by the leaders of both alliances. Both alliances agree that their members may not send aid to a nation or alliance that is engaged in combat with the other alliance. Exceptions can be discussed among the leaders of both alliances. It is also agreed that spying on each other is unacceptable and certainly not in the interests of further friendship. When a spy is caught and ample evidence is shown, the guilty member will be punished by the alliance of which he or she is a member, as agreed upon by leaders of both alliances. If one alliance receives information detailing a threat towards the other, including any future or potential wars which may effect the other, they are obliged to inform the other alliance immediately. In the event that a signatory alliance is attacked; upon the request of the attacked signatory, both signatories agree to defend the other by any means necessary. Signatories are not required to do so, however, if the other has been attacked for fulfilling another treaty. In the unlikely event either signatory wishes to cancel this agreement, they are to give 48 hours notice to the other party with reasons through private channels. This treaty will remain in effect throughout that time period. Signed for the Ascended Republic of Elite States, *Supreme Commander- Jtkode *Vice Regent- Partymaster *Minister of External Affairs- Caossal *Minister of War- Iamgil *Minister of Internal Affairs- General Dolan Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance, *~ Shadow, By the Grace of Cactuar, His Glorious Excellency The Most Holy, Blessed, and Venerable Eternal Triumvir of Random Insanity and the Dominions and Territories thereunto belonging, Captain Planet Emeritus, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Realms of the Cactuar, Defender of the Faith, Guardian of the Funk, Grand Master of the Most Noble Sovereign Military Order of Cactimus Prime, Central Commander of the Nintuar Clan, Leader and Guide of the Rivolucion, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Archduke of Disorder, Overlord of Lunacy, Puppetmaster of Chaos, etc. *~ Shadow Slayer, Triumvir, Usurper of Shadow, True SuperFriends Puppetmaster, Xiphosis' Apprentice, Cactuar Scribe, Maroon Convert, Owner of 20 Llamas, Moth *~ Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *~ Atonichis775, Master of Internal Affairs of the RIA, He who must not be named without word-brutha, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, And Emissary of the Prophets *~ Croix, Head of nRecruitment, idk what this is but I have a rubberstamp to sign things so I don't read them *~ im317 - Head of Foreign Affairs, Former Elder of PotD, Guy who is keeping you from getting the war you want *~ Ogaden, Retard Savant, Buzzkill Extraordinaire, Protector of Mexico, peeing in your cheerios Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Ascended Republic of Elite States